Tintin and the Fear of Dictators
by Sallyann074
Summary: In the present day and age two unsavory characters from The Blue Lotus come back to haunt Tintin, paving the way to a possible new adventure. Uses elements from the movie 'The Interview'.


"I'm telling you Gibbons is a puppet of Marshal Kurvi-Tasch! He never would have won the election without the Marshal's help, without the election fraud and all those propagandistic news reports swallowed up by the gullible American public. Look, you know what happened. I can't believe you're still neutral in this matter. In fact your last piece almost seemed to praise the guy. Don't you have any lingering resentment from those days back in Shanghai? The guy hasn't changed a bit, and now he's going to be the president of the United States. This guy is such a complete idiot, I mean seriously, how can you remain so calm?"

Tintin's steely cold eyes stared back at Dawson. The two were seated at a table in a room at Marlinspike Hall. They were alone, the door locked behind them, the other occupants of the manor having been given specific instructions not to disturb them.

"Have you changed since Shanghai Mr. Dawson?" Tintin replied.

"No I haven't changed! Of course not. I'm still the same scum I've always been. I'd sell you out in an instant for a nickel. But I do have a soft spot inside me. I don't want to see the whole world blasted into oblivion. Look Tintin, I was the chief of police in the international settlement back in Shanghai, later I moved to the U.S. and worked for Gibbons. I became a U.S. citizen. I love my country. Eventually I joined the FBI and then a few years ago I took a job with the CIA. We've investigated Gibbons. I admit I've done some horrible things in my lifetime. My country, the United States has done some really horrible things. I'm crooked, yes it's true, but also deep down inside I'm a cop. I don't hate everyone and everything. I'll take a kickback from time to time sure enough, but overall I just want to see the wheels of business running smoothly so I can make a little money on the side. What benefits do I have if the whole world is laid to waste? Gibbons and those Kurvi-Tasch nuts who are backing him don't give a shit about anyone or anything. Look, do you even know how deeply involved the Bordurian mafia is with this whole Marshal Kurvi-Tasch W.R. Gibbons partnership? Do you really want them ruling and ultimately ruining the entire world?"

"I have my reservations about Gibbons." Tintin replied. "But I think he has matured since those heady Shanghai days. I know he still has his faults. He's thin skinned and often speaks without thinking. But really, I don't think he's that bad a person. I think people misunderstand him. You make him out to be a horrible dictator. I think he stands for self reliance and individual responsibility, values which I also stand for."

"What was your stance on Hitler when he came to power?" Dawson shot back.

"Come on, you're not seriously comparing Gibbons to Hitler are you?"

"No. But look. Back in the 1930's you knew what Hitler was up to, yet you wrote articles praising his strengths. Then millions ended up being murdered while you remained silent. Gibbons may only possess a fraction of that kind of evil, but as I've said, we have evidence that he's in it with the Bordurian mafia. He's met with plenty of big wigs on his trips to Szohod. He's chummy with Kurvy-Tasch. He's slept with Bordurian hookers. There's so much dirt on him, even if he weren't evil, he's a complete buffoon and he's already collaborating with the Bordurians. If he ever tries to stop, they'll simply blackmail him and he'll continue to go along with them. Trust me, we make careful considerations when deciding on whether to kill someone or not. In this case we believe it would be best if the guy were simply done away with. You put on the ricin strip, go to interview him and shake his hand. Later on everyone will think he just got sick, over and done with."

"Mr. Dawson. I won't do what you're proposing. I'm Belgian and I live in the E.U. We have our problems and you have yours. What do I care who the president of your country is? I mean really, so what? The U.S. isn't that big a deal in the greater scheme of things. I know for example that you have a plan to create a new United States of America encompassing all of the Americas. You'll reap the wealth from Tierra del Fuego to the Bering Sea. Now that Tapioca is subservient to Alcazar, you'll create one giant Spanish speaking USA with free movement and free trade across the two continents, your great capital in Panama City. Alcazar will become your new El Presidente with Tapioca serving as his vice presidente. You stand to make billions by facilitating such a deal, and in all honesty, I don't think it's that bad an idea. But really, I don't care one way or the other."

"Now look Tintin, what you might have heard about an all comprehensive American Union is probably just a pipe dream. That's also not my concern at the moment. I'm begging you on behalf of my country, the United States of America to help us get rid of a tyrant who's going to take over our fair land and destroy it."

"Mr. Dawson! Once again, I said no and that's that!"

With that Tintin got up and showed Dawson to the door. That night he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were filled with the faces of the dictators he had known in the past looming over him. The faces of Stalin, Mao, Pinochet and countless others floated above him, their fierce glowing eyes causing him to tremble. Immature bullies who never listened and always ended up destroying what others had worked so hard to achieve.

Sure enough, thinking of Gibbons, he now could clearly see how the man strongly exhibited the traits of a despot. Deep down inside Tintin was afraid. He remembered how in the early days he had written an article warning about the dangers of Hitler. Afterwards his fear caused him to vomit and he burned the article in the fireplace. Dissent could carry with it such strong repercussions, how could people be blamed for cowering, ratting out their neighbors, or simply displaying ignorance, pretending to be oblivious to what went on around them?

Tintin was not a pacifist, but he was also not a fan of violence. He remembered how he had prevented Alcazar from slaughtering Tapioca and his cronies. In many cases he had shown bravery and not been afraid to voice his opinions. Why did certain people and situations cause him to be scared and keep his mouth shut while others did not? Tintin pondered these things as he lay awake in bed that night. He was actually thankful that Dawson had come round with his proposal for a CIA sponsored assassination. It made him reflect upon himself.

There was no way Tintin could know everything that Dawson knew, nor would Dawson ever divulge it. Tintin decided to channel his efforts into his journalism. Assassinating Gibbons seemed like it would simply invite even more trouble. That was not the answer. Tintin decided he would fly to Szohod the next day to see what he could uncover about Gibbons, Marshal Kurvi-Tasch and the Bordurian mafia. He wouldn't shy away from his reporting duties no matter what the dangers. Snowy whimpered and laid his head on Tintin's tummy.

"Snowy old boy, looks like we've got another adventure coming our way, but don't worry, we can handle it."

Snowy began to snore and Tintin smiled, thinking about the good things in his life.


End file.
